


Just Friends

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin were best friends. Just best friends and nothing more. It was just more convenient to get each other off than to get girlfriends. Yeah, that's it...





	Just Friends

The music blared loudly and the bass resonated throughout the house as the lights were off and the strobe was in full effect. The only thing that flowed as smoothly as the young bodies dancing hotly together was the alcohol,l which permeated the musky air with its sweet sting. Jongin sat on the couch, with the red cup that had held his rum previously long since empty, and looked at the other dancing teenagers. At seventeen years of age, Jongin was just as helpless in the sea of hormones that drowned everyone his age. The warmth of the alcohol mixed with the warmth of arousal that always seemed to linger within his loins while his head swam in its own wonderfully disorienting haze. The darkness fused with the vibrant flashing of the strobe light and the loud blasting of the Guano Apes set the mood as the other teenagers were closer to fucking than dancing, clothes having long since begun to be shed by males and females alike. With the bass warping around him and tickling his sensitive skin, Jongin stood up and did his best to regain his balance as he swayed over to the table which held all of the drinks. He walked through the dancing crowd, half moshing with his head banging fiercely and his sweat soaked shaggy black locks smacking gently against his forehead. His body moved with the feel of the music in the way only a dancer in his state of inebriation could manage and he finally reached the drinks table where he saw Chanyeol standing and laughing with a red cup in his hand and a young woman openly flirting with him, her hand running down the front of his black tank top. Although Chanyeol wasn’t nearly the one to dance as Jongin was, he still had a tack of sweat on his skin from the sheer humidity of so many bodies in a single space mixed with the hormones that hung in the air. Jongin looked at his best friend as he poured himself another tall glass of rum and the sight of the sweat on Chanyeol’s body made him realize just how sweaty he himself was. His hair was damp, his dark red button up had stains beneath the arm pits, and his feet felt the dampness of his socks. He didn’t care though. He loved the heat, relished the freeing feeling of the burn in his muscles and the loss of lucidity while his body moved on instinct rather than thought. Having long since lost the ability to register the burn of the harsh liquor, Jongin took a heavy quaff of the rum and coke mix as he continued to look at Chanyeol. It took a few moments but Chanyeol slowly looked over at him, a large smile still across his lips as the woman was laughing as if she just told him a joke. He smirked and took another sip of his drink before he slinked back into the crowd, still looking Chanyeol in the eyes, and his body began to move as he let the music and body of horny teenagers engulf him. The heat washed over him as he felt someone, a girl from his class, moved over and began to dance with him. Her body rubbed up against his own and he gave her an alluring smirk as his hips gyrated sensually as she pressed her back up against his chest and one of her hands reached up to gently claw at his cheek. Her breath was hot against his hot and sweaty skin as he felt her hand grip into his wet locks and he let out a small growl as his eyes returned to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was looking at him while the woman seemed to be trying, and failing, to regain his attention. Jongin returned the look and let his hand run along the bare expanse of the girl’s stomach and pulled her close as their bodies moved seductively together. The loud banging of the drums and riffs of the guitar commanded Jongin’s body to move and it did. One of the girl’s fingers toyed with loose collar of Jongin’s shirt and he let her pull down on it, exposing a bit of his chest and collarbone. He bit his lower lip into a smirk as he looked at the girl and then up to Chanyeol. The woman seemed to have abandoned him and he directed his glassed over eyes to his best friend. The girl and he explored each other’s bodies with their fingers as the medium and he didn’t even mind when her hand ran up his thigh and gripped it tightly before she grinded up against his crotch. A soft moan left his lips and he saw Chanyeol’s stare had become a glare. He knew that face. Without a word, he slowly released the girl from his dancer’s embrace and slowly slinked into the dancing crowd to vanish from sight. He danced through the crowd, allowing a few brief moments to engage with a few other dancers before he found the opposite end of the pit and moved to the front door. Knowing what was coming, he darted out the front door to see Chanyeol emerge only a minute later with his own button up slung over his shoulder. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh as he saw his best friend still glaring at him.

“What?” Jongin asked teasingly as Chanyeol walked up to him and firmly grabbed his wrist before continuing to walk towards the car. “Should you be driving?” Jongin asked while still laughing, both from the booze and from his friend’s face.

“I only had one,” Chanyeol said curtly and they reached Chanyeol’s old Honda Civic. Jongin pulled open the door to the passenger side and Chanyeol made his way to the driver’s side. He knew it was going to be fun when they got home.

Thankful for Chanyeol’s parents always being away on business or pleasure, the empty house was theirs as Jongin stumbled through the front door. Chanyeol closed the door behind them and Jongin couldn’t even turn around before he had Chanyeol upon him. No words had to be exchanged as they slammed against the wall and slid along it as they tried to make their way to Chanyeol’s bedroom but were entirely unwilling to separate from each other. Their lips were engulfed and Jongin could taste Chanyeol as he suckled on his best friend’s tongue. When they finally reached the door to Chanyeol’s room, Chanyeol felt out for the doorknob as his other hand had gripped Jongin firmly by the rear and hoisted him up. Jongin wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and his legs around Chanyeol’s waist so he clung to him like a koala. Chanyeol grunted into Jongin’s lips as he became frustrated with each failed second to find the doorknob but finally managed to grip it and open it. They spilled into Chanyeol’s room, with both of them falling to the ground and Chanyeol lay atop Jongin. Chanyeol kicked the door shut while his lips continued to claim Jongin’s own and he rutted fiercely against Jongin’s groin. Jongin groaned as he tugged on Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Off,” Jongin moaned and Chanyeol happily obliged. He remained on his knees so Jongin could drink in the look of his physique and run a hand down the toned muscles of his chest and stomach before pulling Chanyeol back down to drink his lips once more. While they kissed, Chanyeol’s hands undid the buttons of Jongin’s button up and pulled it open to expose the leaner muscles of Jongin’s own torso. With the fresh expanse of skin to explore, Chanyeol pulled away from Jongin’s lips and opted instead to attack his neck with bites, licks, and suckles which earned him a myriad of gasps and groans from the high school dancer. He continued to descend the tanned canvas that was Jongin’s chest as he suckled a nipple briefly while his hands worked the belt of Jongin’s jeans. By the time he’d reached Jongin’s navel and bit the sensitive skin beneath the bellybutton, he pulled down Jongin’s jeans and boxers in a single go and felt the hard hot flesh poke against his neck. He gave a final bite to Jongin’s stomach before he took his best friend in his mouth, whole. “Fuck!” Jongin exclaimed as his body went tense and his hands threaded through Chanyeol’s dark locks. The pace quickly picked up as Chanyeol hollowed his cheeks and began to suck in earnest. After a few minutes he pulled off Jongin’s cock, and began to suck on his own fingers briefly. Once they were sufficiently wet, he went back to taking Jongin’s cock in his mouth down to the root while he wiggled a finger inside Jongin’s entrance. The sounds Jongin made always spurred Chanyeol to performing better and longer. He let Jongin’s tip massage the back of his throat and he then could feel Jongin’s body go tight. Immediately he pulled off the cock and clamped his hand around the base. Jongin cried out as his orgasm was denied and Jongin’s drunken eyes looked at him pathetically. “Ass…” Jongin managed but he was cut off from further words as Chanyeol inserted the second and third fingers while still gripping Jongin’s base.

“You can cum when I want you to,” Chanyeol growled and licked Jongin’s tip before giving gentle kisses along the shaft while still fingering his best friend’s entrance loose. By the time he’d gotten his fourth finger in, it had been ten minutes, Jongin’s cock was an angry swollen red, and Jongin himself was sweating so badly Chanyeol was sure it would stain the carpet. But he didn’t care. He pulled his fingers out and watched Jongin’s entrance tighten around nothing as if begging to be filled. So he obliged without hesitating. He undid his own pants and pulled them down just enough so his cock was free. He lathered his own hand up with as much spit as he could and roughly pushed inside Jongin. He knew the dancer loved it dirty and sinful. At school, Jongin was a bit of a heartthrob with the ladies. They would line up to ask him to dances or out on dates but he’d always refuse. He told Chanyeol it was because it was inconvenient.  _It’s just easier with you. I’m not gay or anything. We’re just friends._  He fucked into Jongin harshly and gripped the dancer’s hair as he watched Jongin’s face scrunch up and then gasp in pleasure as Chanyeol’s thick cock struck his prostate.  _We’re just friends._  He spanked Jongin harshly and Jongin cried out in ecstasy before a weak smile spread across his lips. This quickened Chanyeol’s pace until the sound of their skin slapping together was frantic and mixed with the loud groans and growls of Chanyeol’s efforts.

“F-fuck…oh, fuck…Chanyeol…!” Jongin cried out as the pace and deepness reached a pinnacle and he could see Jongin wasn’t going to last. The pleasure was riding over both of them. Drowning them. Chanyeol felt every muscle in his body burning. His body screamed at him to stop at the extreme exertions but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He fucked Jongin harder. Like he knew he loved it. When Jongin finally came, it was hard and violent. Long thick ropes of cum steaked up Jongin’s abs and stomach and Chanyeol saw Jongin’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he rode out his orgasm with Chanyeol still frantically fucking him and driving him into the bliss of oblivion. The sight drove Chanyeol to his own climax and he pulled out just in time to let his own hot orgasm join Jongin’s on the dancer’s torso. They panted heavily and Chanyeol was wheezing more than he was breathing. His body went limp as he collapsed to the floor next to Jongin and Jongin simply lay there, his shirt open but still on, and his limps refusing to move. They lay there for what felt like hours as the intensity of their climaxes continued to wash over them. When Jongin finally had enough energy, he grabbed Chanyeol’s discarded tank top and wiped himself down.

“Dude…” Chanyeol managed through his heavy breathing, “That’s my favorite tank.” Jongin tossed it on Chanyeol’s face and Chanyeol quickly pulled it off with a tired groan.

“Now it’ll be even more your favorite.” Chanyeol slowly got to his feet and, with shaking arms, picked Jongin up and they both crashed onto Chanyeol’s bed. Jongin curled up to him and wrapped his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s waist.  _It’s just easier with you. I’m not gay or anything. We’re just friends. Best friends._ Chanyeol told himself that and let an arm wrap around Jongin’s shoulder and he held him close his exhaustion drove his eyelids shut.  _We’re just friends._


End file.
